


Huggy Wolf

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles Bonding through Belly Rubs, M/M, Post S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jokes were always the same: ‘A belly scratch might make you feel better.’ ‘Do you have a knot in you fur that needs to be brushed out?’ ‘The dogs at Deaton’s always love it when a scratch behind their ears.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huggy Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

After everything that had happened with Kate and the deadpool, Scott had decided to implement a buddy system. Everyone had to check in with their buddy at least once a day and the buddies had to check in with Scott. This was pretty easy to do. Everyone who didn’t go to BHHS was paired with someone who did. Derek was paired with Stiles.

They had easily figured out a system. Stiles would do his homework at the loft and if that wasn’t possible, Derek was the one who had to cancel, via a phone call.

It was a win-win. Stiles was able to do his homework in an almost distraction-free environment and Derek wouldn’t be alone all day. It had been great at first. Until the dog jokes started.

There had been some right after they’d come back from Mexico, but they’d fizzled out after about a week. Derek should have known it wouldn’t last, because a month into the buddy system, Stiles started again. It was especially bad whenever he was frowning. (It wasn’t like he could help it if his eyebrows made his face look grumpy.) And the jokes were always the same: ‘A belly scratch might make you feel better.’ ‘Do you have a knot in you fur that needs to be brushed out?’ ‘The dogs at Deaton’s always love it when a scratch behind their ears.’

One Friday afternoon Derek had had enough. Stiles had gotten bored with chemistry and decided they were going to watch Star Wars. At some point his eyebrows must have drawn together, because just when Luke entered the Degobah System, Stiles said: ‘A belly scratch might help with all the suspense.’

‘Fine,’ Derek responded.

It was obvious by his reaction that Stiles had not expected that. He whipped his head around to look at Derek.

‘Really?’

‘Yes, really. Unless you didn’t mean it,’ Derek said, raising his eyebrows. He was half hoping Stiles wouldn’t call his bluff, because he wasn’t sure he could handle those long fingers on his body.

‘All right then. Let’s get you from Sourwolf to Happywolf.’

But Derek wasn’t one to back down first. He pulled his shirt off and lay down, putting his head in Stiles’ lap. He could hear the teenager’s heart beating a little faster.

‘Right. Okay. A belly scratch it is,’ Stiles said. He flexed his fingers and slowly brought them down towards Derek’s abdomen, giving the wolf every chance to stop him. Derek probably should have, but he didn’t. His abs tensed a bit when Stiles’ fingers made contact. Fingers that slowly started moving up and down, scratching lightly at his belly from right below his sternum to just above his bellybutton.

And god did it feel good. Only ten seconds in, Derek could feel himself relaxing. Not long after that he could feel Stiles relaxing as well and his fingers had getting into a steady rhythm. Up and down, up and down. Derek turned his head towards the television to continue watching the movie.

When the Millennium Falcon landed in Cloud City, he felt hesitant fingers starting to comb through his hair. He couldn’t help the little sigh that escaped him. When those fingers became more sure, he couldn’t regret it either.

~

After that, it became a thing.

Whenever Stiles and Derek were in the same room Derek would make sure to sit within reach of Stiles’ fingers and Stiles would always start dragging them through Derek’s hair. When they were alone there were repeats of the belly scratching.

No one in the pack said anything. The first time there were some looks, there was an especially hilarious one from Liam, but nothing else. They did make sure to always leave a spot near Stiles free.

There was one awkward moment when they had a pack night at the Stilinski residence. The Sheriff had walked into the living room, when Derek was sitting on the floor with his head against Stiles’ leg. Stiles had been rubbing tiny circles on Derek’s scalp all night. He’d been so relaxed he hadn’t even thought about any possible awkwardness if the Sheriff were to walk in.

Stiles had removed his hand when his dad cleared his throat. A low whine had escaped Derek’s throat and the Sheriff had waved his hand as if to say: ‘Continue with whatever this is, you’re not naked so I’m okay with it.’

They’d gone back to watching _Die Hard_ (it was Liam’s night) and Stiles’ fingers had returned to Derek’s scalp.

~

Over the course of just a few weeks, Derek had gotten addicted to Stiles’ hands. He knew it and he knew he should probably investigate the feelings that accompanied it. Feelings that told him that Stiles should always be at the loft, leaving his scent on his stuff and him, banishing the silence with his chatter and filling up the loft with his presence.

Yeah, those feelings were going to stay buried. He would smack them with a shovel if they didn’t stay down. He would be okay with everything continuing the way it was.

Unfortunately, the pack consisted mostly of teenagers. And teenagers could be really annoying and too meddlesome for their own good sometimes. Proven by the fact that, when Derek came back from picking up the pizza’s for pack-night, there was no empty spot near Stiles. The only empty seat was an armchair at the other side of the couch.

A little miffed, Derek put the pizzas on the coffee table and sat down in the chair. It didn’t even really smell like Stiles, because they always sat on the couch or the floor. He tried to find a comfortable position, but nothing worked. The fact was that Stiles was too far away. Eventually he gave up and simply slumped down in the chair. He could feel the others looking at him, but he ignored them.

When Derek realized he wasn’t even sure what movie they were watching, he sighed and got up to get a drink. Perhaps he should stay in the kitchen. Here, he couldn’t see or smell Stiles and he wouldn’t feel that constant itch to get closer.

‘Derek, are you okay? You’ve been looking miserable all night.’

Great. He’d apparently gotten so comfortable with Stiles that the teen didn’t even trigger his senses anymore. Stiles was safe, so Stiles was allowed to sneak up on him. Damn it.

‘Derek?’ Stiles lightly touched his shoulder to get his attention.

Derek would like to state for the record that what he did next was out of his control. Because when he turned to face Stiles, the scent of _Stiles_ and _home_ washed over him. He looked up to see Stiles frowning in concern. So, Derek could not be blamed for practically launching himself at Stiles and burying his face in his neck.

Luckily, Stiles didn’t seem to mind. He responded by wrapping one arm around the werewolf and the other came up so he could drag his fingers through Derek’s hair.

‘I’m right here, big guy,’ Stiles said softly. ‘Let’s kick the others of the couch.’

Derek lifted his head to look at Stiles. That sounded a lot like Stiles had missed him, too.

Stiles moved his hands so they were now gently cradling Derek’s face.

‘And next time, instead of sitting on the other side of the room to brood, use your words and tell them to move.’

Derek nodded. He pulled Stiles’ hands of his face to interlace their fingers. By the smile on the teen’s face, he knew that was the perfect answer. 

Derek was pulled back to the living room. When they got there, the couch had cleared of any occupants. Walking towards it, he glanced at the pack members now sitting on the floor. Most of them looked a little ashamed, especially Scott.

‘Sorry,’ Scott mumbled. Derek nodded. He was holding hands with Stiles, so everyone was forgiven.

Derek figured that, since they had the entire couch anyway, they might as well use it. He manhandled Stiles to sit on one side. He then curled up on his side, his head in Stiles’ lap. He made sure that their hands stayed locked together.

‘So,’ Lydia said, breaking the awkwardness, ‘I’m assuming you’re going to be each other’s plus-ones for my end-of-year party.’

Derek hummed his consent, already getting lost in the comforting feeling of being surrounded by Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
